


Refound

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Rescue, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped by Asmodeus and meets an unexpected face in the cell.





	Refound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gif set used here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171622

Ketch had captured him. Taken him to hell and dragged him over to Asmodeus by his hair. He had called for torture.

The torture wasn't the worst, he didn't think anything could ever live up to Lucifer's, but it was bad. They had cut him, burned him, healed him, burned him again, whipped him, shape shifted into Bobby and Dean, they did just about anything they could to him. Different demons took turns with him. Some looked for answers about Jack while some didn't speak at all. One or two mentioned the vessel name of another demon that they had killed. Said they were taking revenge.

Finally after days- or was it weeks? months?- the torture was stopped and he was thrown into a cell. A cage with powerful bars and heavy warding. Warding against angels. He didn't know why, but something told him it wasn't to prevent a rescue attempt. But instead to keep something else inside. He just didn't know what that something else was. And at this point, he didn't care. All through the torture they had only let him sleep a minimum amount, only offering enough food and water to keep him living. So he let his head roll forward and slept.

\----

 

Gabriel had no idea who they had dropped into his little cage. It was a tall kid, clothes caked in blood and scars littering what skin he could see. He has fallen asleep almost the minute they had dropped him in. If only he could move or make noise, he hadn't had company in a while and he felt almost lonely. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

\----

 

Eventually he woke up, exhaustion still heavy on his bones. He moved and groaned when dried blood pulled on barely healed wounds. Gently tried to lick chapped lips with an all-too-dry tongue. A muffled noise made him slowly look up. Gasped when his eyes met the golden ones of the other person in the room.

“Gabriel?” he went to move toward him, but paused. What if it was another trick? Another demon shapeshifted into someone he loved? But they never could have known about that. A nod from Gabe and he rushed to his side. “Gabe.”

He brought his hands to Gabe’s cheeks, being sure to watch the wounds. A frown etched itself onto his face as his eyes roamed over the archangel. Stitches kept his mouth firmly shut. His hair was no longer gold, but was instead a dirty orange to red with blood. His clothes were torn and everywhere skin showed were cuts. Dried blood seemed to be everywhere. And his eyes. His normally bright eyes looked so dead inside. The very image broke him.

“I’ll get you out of this, okay Gabe? I promise you I will get you out of this,” he told him, voice broken by a hoarse throat and unshed tears. “I promise you.”

\----

 

Gabe wanted to cry when the kid looked up. At first he wasn’t sure if it was with relief or fear. But when his named croaked out from between those broken lips, he knew it was with fear. Why was Sam here? He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be far away. Supposed to be safe.  _ Safe _ . Here wasn’t safe.

He wanted to cry out to him, tell him to run. But they had stolen his voice. Stitched up his mouth and taken all but the bare minimum of his grace. So he couldn’t even reach into his mind. Instead he tried to tell him everything with his eyes and hope. Hope he got the message. Hope he took the first opportunity he had and fled from this place. Before they made him do something that would truly break him.

\----

 

“No, I’m not leaving you Gabe,” he choked on the words, and tears he didn’t know he still had started to leak down his cheeks. “Not again. Not this time.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead, ignoring the feeling of cracked blood and the faint taste of iron that lingered on his lips, before he rested his forehead against the spot. “Never again.”

Gabe was stiff against him at first, but eventually he felt him relax. When he looked back in his eyes there was a sparkle there. Just barely, but it was there. And just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared when the voice reached them. 

“Kill the kid.”

His eyes widened and they looked at each other. There was a raw fear that showed through Gabe. A fear he had never seen before. Tears streaked through the blood on his cheeks, making new lines as well as following old paths through the cracked red.

“Gabe?” The word was whispered. Barely said, almost just the movement of lips and a passing of air. The tears didn’t stop and the archangel shook his head. It was slow at first, but grew in speed. He felt whatever was left unbroken in him shatter. His archangel had been pushed so far. Broken so often. And now this.

He knew if Gabe went with it, he wouldn’t be the only one to die.

With everything in him, he prayed, begged and pleaded, to Castiel. To get his ass down with Dean and to save them. Save Gabe. 

_ Please. _

_ Just save Gabriel. _

 

And he couldn’t stop the cry of relief when he heard Dean’s voice yell out his name. Even as he felt the blade push past the skin at his side. As long as they were able to save Gabriel. That’s all the mattered.

As he started to fade, he felt the tears against his face. A whisper that it was okay tried to come out. Though, he wasn’t sure if the words came. Just as the darkness took him under, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him up.

Warmth and light pierced the dark, and he knew they’d be okay. Both of them would be fine.

They’d be fine.


End file.
